Un amour impossible
by Jortini-Storia
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille tombant amoureuse d'un galant chevalier , mais il s'avère qu'elle rencontrera quelques problèmes qui compliqueront son histoire d'amour avec le jeune homme .


Martina n'est pas une jeune fille comme les autres.Martina est la fille du roi du royaume d'Argentine , mais ces jours ci , rien ne tourne rond dans la famille Stoessel. Alejandro (son père) veut partir en guerre pour attaquer le royaume voisin par vengeance . Mais la question est pourquoi veut-il se venger?Toute la question est là car cette histoire s'est passée il y a 10 ans de cela.Martina avait seulement 6 ans mais pourtant elle se rappelle de certaines choses comme par exemple que le roi du royaume voisin n'était autre que son oncle.La jeune fille s'est demandé pendant 10 longues années pourquoi y'a t-il eu ce conflit entre ces frères.Personne n'a voulu lui dire.Dès que Martina voulait aborder le sujet avec son père , il se mettait dans une grande colère.Sa mère lui disait que c'était une histoire compliquée et que mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache pas la raison.Quant au personnel du château , ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire.La jeune fille a fini par se décourager.Un an plus tard , le père de Martina se préparait pour cette guerre.La demoiselle s'inquiétait beaucoup.Perdra-t-elle son père dans cette guerre?Personne ne pourra répondre à cette question. _  
__  
_Alors que la jeune fille décidait de se promener dans le royaume comme elle le fait si souvent , elle se perdit dans une forêt dont elle ignorait l'existence.Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans ce coin du royaume.Elle décida tout de même de continuer de marcher .Elle se disait qu'elle retrouverait sa route. Elle marchait depuis maintenant une bonne heure , elle était extrêmement épuisée de traîner sa longue robe dans la terre.Il était maintenant midi et elle avait très faim et surtout chaud. _  
_Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas faire demi-tour .Ses pensées furent interrompues.Elle aperçut un cheval blanc au loin , elle voyait une silhouette sur ce cheval.Le cavalier se rapprochait de plus en plus et il galopait toujours aussi vite. Martina commençait à avoir peur.Le cheval se cabra juste devant elle , ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et qui la fit tomber.La jeune fille ne pouvait voir le visage du cavalier à cause du soleil.L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire confus et descendit de sa monture.Il tendit sa main à Martina pour qu'elle se lève , ce qu'elle fit.Martina pouvait enfin voir le visage du jeune homme.Il avait les yeux couleur émeraude et les cheveux châtain.C'était un très bel homme.Ils se fixèrent un long moment . Le jeune homme décida de rompre le silence. _  
_

\- Mes salutations jeune femme , puis-je vous aider ? Vous m'avez l'air perdu ! dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. _  
_\- Bonjour , vous avez tout à fait raison , je me suis perdue et j'aimerais retrouver mon chemin. Pourriez vous me conduire dans ma demeure? _  
_\- Je le ferais avec plaisir , je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les alentours , aviez-vous déménagé récemment? _  
_\- Ma famille a toujours demeuré dans ce royaume , étant donné que je ne suis autre que la princesse de ce royaume! _  
_\- J'en doute fort mademoiselle , je le saurais si c'était le cas car je ne suis autre que le prince de ce royaume !

Martina était surprise à l'entente de ce que venait de dire ce jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il dire cela , c'est impossible !

\- J'en doute fort , je le saurais si j'avais un autre frère, répliqua Martina.  
\- Je le saurais aussi si j'avais une soeur, répondit le jeune homme.  
\- Sans indiscrétion , pourrai-je vous demander votre nom de famille ?  
\- Stoessel , mon nom est stoessel . Et mon père s'appelle Antonio. 

A l'entente du nom du père du jeune homme , la jeune fille resta figée ne sachant que dire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué .  
\- Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il nous arrive.  
\- Pouvez-vous me le dire?  
\- Votre père et le mien ne sont autre que des frères. Nous sommes donc cousins. Je suis la fille d'Alejendro stoessel. Je suis la princesse du royaume. J'ai dû m'égarer en me promenant dans cette forêt .

Le jeune homme ne savait que dire. Mais quelques secondes plus tard , il prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes Martina Stoessel n'est ce pas?  
\- Oui,comment le savez vous?  
-J'ai entendu mon père le dire ,il y a quelques années. Mais il y a bien longtemps que dans mon royaume , on en parle plus.  
\- La même chose se produit dans mon royaume , mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas , comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu il y a 10 ans quand nos pères étaient en bon terme?  
-Il y a 10 ans de cela , votre oncle n'avait pas de femme , mais un an après la dispute , votre oncle a rencontré ma mère et par conséquent , moi aussi.  
\- Vous voulez dire que... mon oncle n'est pas vraiment votre père?  
\- C'est cela.  
\- Cette histoire est vraiment compliquée!  
\- Vous pouvez le dire ! Je devrais vous ramener dans votre château maintenant avant que vos parents s'inquiètent.  
\- Vous avez raison , je nous vous ai pas encore demandé votre prénom ?  
\- Je m'appelle Jorge. Maintenant , si vous le voulez bien , vous allez monter avec moi sur ma monture. 

Martina s'exécuta, Jorge la porta et la fit monter sur son destrier, il monta aussi sur le cheval devant elle. Ils marchèrent au pas à cause de boue qui pouvait faire glisser la monture .

\- Jorge? répliqua Martina.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quel est votre vrai nom de famille?  
\- Je crois que c'est Blanco , pourquoi?  
\- Cela m'intriguait, c'est tout.  
\- Martina, vous vous promenez souvent par ici?  
\- Non , c'est la première fois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous le demander mais savez-vous la raison pour laquelle nos pères se sont fâchés?  
\- Je n'en sais absolument rien sur ce sujet. Je pensais que vous le saviez.  
\- Et bien, vous aviez tord , mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me le dire .  
\- Je vois. Accrochez-vous , je vais maintenant pouvoir galoper.

Jorge se mit à galoper de plus en plus vite ce qui les fit sortir de la forêt en quelque minutes.

\- Jorge, pouvez-vous vous arrêtez ici, je continuerais à pied. répliqua Martina .  
\- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
\- Oui, Il vaut mieux , je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps et puis peut être que ma famille vous connait, on ne sait jamais. Je vous remercie de m'avoir conduite dans mon royaume.  
\- Vous avez raison, nous allons donc jamais nous revoir?  
\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas .  
\- Je vous dis donc Adieu.  
\- Adieu Jorge. 

Jorge fit demi-tour et se mis à galoper sous le regard de la jeune fille. Quant à elle , elle continua sa route jusqu'au château. Dès qu'elle arriva au palais , elle vit sa mère inquiète courir dès qu'elle l'a vu . « C'est vrai que j'étais partis i heures » Pensa la jeune fille.  
\- Martina où étais donc tu passée ? Répliqua sa mère inquiète.  
\- Je me suis égarée dans le royaume.  
\- Voilà pourquoi, je t'ai toujours dit de prendre des gardes avec toi Martina!  
\- Mais mère , je ne veux en aucun cas toujours me promener avec des gardes autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais d'intimité!  
\- Martina , je te dis cela pour ta sécurité. Sais-tu qu'il n'y a qu'une forêt qui sépare notre royaume et le royaume voisin?  
\- Oui, et alors?  
\- Ne comprends-tu donc pas Martina?! N'importe qui du royaume voisin pourrait venir te faire du mal !  
\- Ne dites donc pas de sottises mère , je suis certaine que personne du royaume voisin ne me veut du mal étant donné qu'ils ne me connaissent pas! 

La jeune fille ne voulait pas en entendre plus et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre se changer . Mais à son grand malheur , elle croisa son frère qui attendait dans sa chambre.  
\- Francisco ! Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre?! répliqua énervée Martina.  
\- Je voulais juste savoir où étais donc tu passée !  
\- Cela ne te concerne pas et si cela t'intéresse vraiment , tu n'as cas demandé à mère. Maintenant tu as intérêt à sortir de ma chambre avant que j'appelle les gardes pour qu'ils te mettent eux même à la porte !  
\- Je sors , je sors. Tu n'avais aucune raison de te fâcher comme cela! Fayote!  
\- Fayot!  
Francisco sortit de la chambre de sa sœur. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi est -ce que ces deux jeunes gens se disputent comme cela. Et bien , la vérité est qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre. Tout cela a commencé quand Francisco avait volé la poupée de sa sœur. Depuis cette misérable histoire qui s'est passé i ans de cela, Ils se sont toujours disputés sous le regard de leur parents.


End file.
